I believe you
by loveistheprotection
Summary: My take on the Christine/Dynasty scene in series 8 episode 26, and what I think would happen after. Rated T for mentions of Rape.
1. Bathrooms and Confessions

_**Hi :) This is my first Waterloo Road fic, so I hope you enjoy! I don't own anything to do with Waterloo Road (wish I did) :(**_

Christine walked quickly ahead of Imogen into the girls bathrooms. She saw Dynasty, collapsed against a sink. She started to put down her bag, as she walked towards Dynasty.

"Tell me what happened", said Christine, painfully remembering herself like this, and praying Dynasty wasn't in the same situation.

"I can't", sobbed Dynasty.

Now Christine was getting worried, but she needed to reassure the girl.

"Yes you can, whatever it is. I'm gonna stay right here, and you take all the time you need."

"It's Steve-O, he made me."

Christine felt sick, she hoped with all her heart that Dynasty wouldn't answer the next question, but Christine had to ask. She started to rub Dynasty's back, as she asked

"Made you what?"

_Christine knew the answer before Dynasty even opened her mouth. _

"Have sex".

She scooped Dynasty into her arms, and she could feel the girl trembling as she sobbed. Christine knew how she felt when Dynasty confessed that it was all her fault.

"No, no it wasn't", said Christine, and she needed Dynasty to believe her.

"I know, how much courage it took you, just to tell us", Christine said, and she struggled to keep her emotions together. "Dynasty you can't let this break you".

"_Like it broke me_". Christine finished the sentence in her head.

"I was scared that no one would believe me", Dynasty sobbed.

Oh boy, did Christine know that feeling. She remembered how relieved she felt telling Michael, knowing he believed her.

"Well I do". Christine tried to put as much sincerity as she could into those three words. She meant them, and Dynasty needed support right now.

She helped Dynasty to sit up. Face to face, Christine could see the pain in Dynasty's eyes.

"You have to report him".

"What if he just denies it? Says he's my boyfriend", asked Dynasty. She was terrified that they wouldn't believe her.

"Whether he's your boyfriend or not", Christine started. "He r – he assaulted you."

She couldn't bring herself to say rape. It seemed too real.

"You have the strength to do this, I know you do, and I will be with you, every step of the way".

And she meant it. God knows she could have done with support when she needed it. She was not going to allow Dynasty to feel as alone as she felt. She was not going to allow Dynasty to go through the pain she went through. She was going to help Dynasty Barry.

_**So in the next chapter, it will be what I think would happen next, it's not what actually happens :D**_


	2. Interviews and Confrontations

**Hello :) I hope you like this chapter. And I have a plot for the next one that won't go away, so I think I must write it. Again, I don't own anything to do with Waterloo Road.**

Christine was with Dynasty as they headed towards the police station. As usual there was no sign of her mother, Carol. As they walked up the steps, Christine saw two police officers bringing a man in. Dynasty turned towards her and gripped her hand, Christine realized that this was Steve-O. He looked back towards Dynasty, but she ignored him, and held back her tears. They continued up the steps, and Dynasty did not let go of Christine's hand. When they reached the reception desk, Christine explained the situation, and they asked Dynasty to go to an interview room. She turned to Christine pleading.

"Will you come with me? Please?" Christine felt so sorry for her, and the detective said she could go in with Dynasty.

The questions they asked Dynasty were hard on her. Steve-O was denying it, so the questions were even more intense.

"Where were you when this happened?"

"Why did you go to the flat with him?"

"Mr. Malone is suggesting that you're making this up, says you're out for revenge, because he broke up with you. Are you sure this isn't the case?"

At this question, Dynasty broke out in tears. Christine glared at the Detective, and then turned to Dynasty.

"Come on Dynasty, I know you can do this."

"_If I can do it, you can_", thought Christine.

So Dynasty continued, until the police decided they were satisfied with her answers. Then they let her go. When they left, Carol Barry was waiting in the reception area.

"Why did you leave her in and not me?" she demanded, in her thick Scouse accent. "Steve-O was a good bloke, why are you making this up?"

"Mrs. Barry", started Christine. "Your daughter has been through a terrible ordeal, and I really don't think –"

"No offense love, but I really don't care what you think. She's my daughter" replied Carol.

Dynasty turned to Christine and just gave her a look that said 'please don't say anything'.

**Please review if you like it :) x**


	3. Discoveries and Support

**Hi guys :) I'd really love it if you could leave a review, good or bad. **

**Also, devastated at the end of series 8 (won't spoil it if you haven't seen it) :'(**

Dynasty looked at the two blue lines in horror. This was her third test, all positive. Her heart thumped as she realised what it meant. Steve-O's baby. She had been raped, and now she was pregnant. Dynasty unlocked the door, and examined herself in the mirror. There were no changes in her appearance, minus the red eyes of course. She then bolted back into the cubicle, before somebody saw her. She was supposed to be in English and she had no doubts that someone would be sent to look for her. Hopefully she could just pass it off as a stomach bug or something.

Around five minutes before the lesson was supposed to end, the bathroom door opened and there was a soft knock on the cubicle door.

"Dynasty?" she heard a Scottish brogue ask. Ms Mulgrew herself had come to look for her.

"I – I'm fine, miss". Dynasty said, her voice betraying the fact she'd been crying.

"I'll be in my office after this lesson", Christine said. "If you need to chat."

For the next few minutes, Dynasty deliberated telling her or not. Sure, she was nice to her and all, but she had no idea how Dynasty was feeling. Then she sighed, it had to come out at some point, right? Dynasty wiped the tears from her face, and unlocked the door. People stared at her on her way to the heads office. She just kept her head down. The whole school knew about her and Steve-O, because Barry had told everyone that she was making it up. Her mother had disowned her. The only person who would still talk to her was Kacey. When she went in to the main office, Sonya just gave her a sympathetic smile. Dynasty knocked on the door, which now had Christine's name on it, and went in.

Christine was sitting on the large sofa in the office, and indicated that Dynasty should sit beside her. "Dynasty I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to," Christine said.

Dynasty sat there in silence. Christine continued, "You're not alone, I-".

"I'm pregnant." Dynasty interrupted her, her voice hoarse from all the tears.

_Oh dear God, no!_ Christine couldn't stop the flashback that followed. The sick feeling in her stomach, when she saw the test was positive. That feeling like she was dirt, worthless. She pulled away from this memory to concentrate on the pupil who needed her. Dynasty wasn't crying, but she was shaking uncontrollably. Oh how Christine remembered that too. It was like Dynasty was living Christine's life, except Christine had nobody to support her. She wasn't going to let Dynasty feel that way.

She placed her two hands on Dynasty's shaking ones, took a deep breath, and said "I know what you're going through."


	4. Revelation and Comfort

**Hello :) Thanks to all who reviewed, I'd love some more :D I don't own anything to do with waterloo road (sadness) x  
**

Dynasty saw red. "No you don't!" She stood up and screamed. "Why does everyone say that, you have no idea what I'm going through!"

At this point there were tears streaming down Christine's face. She tried to compose herself, crying in front of a student was something she never did, ever. Dynasty felt very guilty. She sat down again, next to Christine, and said "Miss I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it".

She put her arm around Christine and continued "I know you're trying to help me and everything. I just snapped, I'm sorry."

Christine was taking deep breaths, trying to stop the sobs that were escaping. She needed to stay strong for Dynasty, but Dynasty was a bright and intelligent girl, she knew something was wrong. Dynasty had first noticed it that day in the bathroom when she confessed to Christine, when Christine had said "I know how much courage that took just to tell us". Dynasty had been too preoccupied at the time to think about it too much, but nobody could miss the sincerity in her voice. Christine was beginning to calm down, but Dynasty couldn't decide whether to ask her or not. She was nearly sure Christine had been raped too.

When Christine had calmed, she turned to Dynasty and said "Dynasty, I wasn't crying because of what you said, I need you to know that."

"Miss, can I ask you something?"

Christine had a bad feeling about it, but nevertheless nodded and said "Of course".

Dynasty took a deep breath. "Were you raped too?"

Christine nodded. "I was twenty-one when it happened. I was alone at home, in the kitchen."

She blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill. Christine left out the bit about Connor, she didn't want him knowing that.

Dynasty had tears in her eyes, as she asked "Does it get better?"

Christine put her arms around the girl, and said "Yes, it does. For years I didn't tell anyone, I thought they wouldn't believe me. They'd think it was my fault."

Dynasty nodded, she knew that feeling. Christine continued "But in time, I began to realise it wasn't my fault. You need to know this too Dynasty, you are in no way to blame for this, it isn't your fault."

"I feel so worthless" Dynasty whispered. "If I hadn't gone back to the flat with him, or if I had –"

"No!" Christine interrupted. "You can't let yourself think like that Dynasty. Didn't you talk to your mother about all this?"

Christine had been hoping that Carol Barry had come to her senses, after the night at the police station.

"I haven't seen her." Dynasty replied. "She disowned me. Like, Kevin's a great bloke and all, but I feel I have nobody to talk to.

Christine held Dynasty and said softly. "You have me."

**Next Chapter: When Barry finds out *cue evil music***


	5. Disagreement and a Proposal

**I had to upload this one, it was just floating around in my head for ages, it needed to be written ^_^ enjoy x**

With Christine's encouragement, Dynasty told Kevin the truth. He had told her that he'd support her no matter what. The truth was, Dynasty didn't know if she wanted this baby or not. The thought of it being Steve-O's baby made her sick, but she didn't know if she had the heart to get an abortion. She voiced her fears to Kevin one day, walking from the canteen after lunch. "I don't know what to do, Kev, I'm scared." Dynasty admitted.

"Babe, listen, I know you're scared, but I will support you, whatever you decide to choose." Kevin smiled at her.

Dynasty smiled back, and they continued to walk to class, not noticing that their conversation had been overheard.

Kevin and Dynasty met Connor and Imogen in the school library during a free period; they had decided to tell them. "Guys, I'm pregnant, and it's Steve-O's." Dynasty confessed.

Imogen looked shocked, but Connor just looked uncomfortable. Dynasty guessed he might know about his mother's rape, but she didn't mention it, just in case.

Kevin put his arms around Dynasty as Imogen asked "What are you going to do?"

All eyes turned to Dynasty as she answered "I can't go through with an abortion, I just can't."

Kevin's face was a mixture of shock and happiness as he hugged Dynasty.

They stayed in the library chatting for about ten minutes, before Imogen and Dynasty decided to head to the bathroom to fix their make-up. Dynasty was happily chatting to Imogen when they were accosted by Barry. "So you're pregnant now, are you?" he demanded.

He advanced towards Dynasty, who backed away until her back was against the wall. "Barry, just drop it!" Imogen said, her voice rising.

Dynasty was shaking with fear, but her voice was steady as she said "Imogen, go get help."

She had seen the evil glint in her brother's eyes. Imogen sprinted off down the corridor.

"You and Chalk have been careless, and you've decided to try and blame this on Steve-O as well, is that how it is?" Barry spat at his sister, his face inches from hers.

"Barry, it isn't like that, and you know it." Dynasty said quietly, her voice now betraying the fear she felt.

"All I know is that I don't want some slut for a sister, and that's all you are, a slut."

He walked away. Dynasty sank to the floor, using the wall as support, and started to sob. At that moment, Imogen rushed back with Connor, Kevin and Mr Clarkson. Kevin knelt down and hugged Dynasty and Mr Clarkson crouched down in front of her. "Are you hurt?" Tom asked her gently.

Dynasty shook her head. Tom smiled at her. "In that case, I think a good cuppa is in order, don't you?"

The group of friends sat in Tom's office. He had to go teach a class, but had allowed them to stay and chat there. "I feel so let down by my family," Dynasty said miserably. "I don't want to be a Barry anymore."

"You don't have to be," said Kevin, getting down on one knee. "Dynasty will you marry me?"


	6. Marriage and Legality

**Hey guys :) sorry I haven't updated in a while, my Beta is away on holidays at the mo :P Anyways, please read and review :D **

Dynasty smiled. "Kev, are you sure you've thought about this? With the baby and-"

"I'm sure" he interrupted her, smiling.

"Then yes, I'll marry you". Kevin kissed her.

Together, they decided that Connor would be the best man, and Imogen would be the bridesmaid. They wanted to get married before the end of term, so they eloped the following weekend. During the next couple of weeks, Dynasty went to the doctor, and discovered she was due the following February. Two weeks before the end of term, Dynasty received a letter in the post. Quickly scanning the letter, she put it in her bag, and said nothing to Kevin. Together, they walked to school.

"Dyn, are you ok?" Imogen asked her the moment she saw Dynasty's face. She could tell something wasn't right.

"I'm fine" Dynasty replied.

Imogen looked at her suspiciously but didn't question her friend any further.

Christine looked up from her work as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called.

In came Dynasty. Immediately Christine knew there was something wrong. She indicated for Dynasty to sit in the chair in front of her desk as she asked "Is everything alright?"

Dynasty pulled an official looking letter out of her bag, handed it to Christine and said "I got this in the post this morning".

Christine looked down at the letter.

_Dear Ms. Barry ,_

_I am writing to you with regards to the case pending between yourself and my client, Mr. Malone. We have received a court date for this case, which is 24/7/13. We require you and your legal representative to be present at Glasgow District Court at 11 am on said date.  
As Mr. Malone is pleading not guilty, you and anyone related to your case will be required to give evidence._

_Yours sincerely,  
Thomas Quinn,  
Solicitor._

Christine noticed that she would have to give evidence as she was the one that Dynasty had confessed to. She was outraged that the scumbag was pleading not guilty. As she looked at the student in front of her, her heart went out to her. Dynasty had already suffered so much. Christine gave the letter back, and Dynasty asked nervously "Miss, I'm so scared, what if the Jury side with him".

Christine shook her head "They won't." She tried to sound reassuring.

Dynasty stayed silent for a moment, then said "Miss, I know the court date is during the summer holidays, but I was wondering if you would come with me?"

"Of course I will Dynasty," Christine replied reassuringly. "I promised you I'd be there every step of the way, and I meant it."

Dynasty smiled, evidently very relieved.

The last day of term arrived. Dynasty's bump was just starting to show and she was getting dirty looks from Barry. As Dynasty and Kevin walked down the corridor at the end of the day, they saw that Barry was waiting for them by Dynasty's locker. "What do you want?" she asked Barry. "I have nothing to say to you."

"I just wanted to tell my little sister that I'd see her in court." He smiled menacingly. "Soon, everyone will know what a slut you are."

Christine was walking past, just as Barry said this. At the same moment, Kevin punched Barry in the stomach, knocking him to the floor. "See that miss! That was assault!" Barry said to Christine.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Barry, I didn't see anything." Christine replied coldly.

She winked at Dynasty. Barry glared at all of them, and walked away. "I hope to see a lot of you two over the summer." Christine smiled. "You are more than welcome over to visit Connor anytime."

Christine handed Dynasty a card with her number on it. "If you ever need me, feel free to call".


	7. Nightmares and Hospitals

**This chapter is slightly darker than the rest, but nothing too serious :) Please please please review? X**

A week after the end of term, Dynasty received another letter, one that made her blood run cold. Steve-O had been released on bail. The letter said that part of his bail conditions meant that he couldn't go near Dynasty, but she was still terrified that he'd find a way to hurt her. The same day, she also received a letter from the hospital, confirming an appointment to check on the baby. Kevin couldn't be more excited about this. Their appointment was on the following Saturday, and Connor had invited both of them to stay over that night, so they decided to go straight from the hospital to Connor's.

Dynasty woke early that Saturday morning, nervous, if something was wrong with the baby – no, she couldn't afford to think like that. Kevin was very excited on the way to the hospital, asking Dynasty one hundred questions that she didn't know the answer to. Dynasty felt sorry for the poor midwife, she was on the receiving end of his questions while she was waiting to be examined. When she saw her baby for the first time, she was surprised at the tears forming in her eyes. Here was a child, so tiny, so innocent. She made a promise, there and then, to her child, to never let anything bad happen to him/her. It was a promise she fully intended to keep.

The hospital was only a ten minute stroll from Connor's, so the two teenagers decided to walk. As they rang the doorbell, Dynasty turned, and gasped. She saw Steve-O! Nudging Kevin's arm and motioning over to where he was standing, Dynasty gasped again, he was gone! Deciding she was being paranoid, she brushed it off. Christine smiled, and made small talk with them both. They then retreated into Connor's room, to play video games. About an hour later, Dynasty was hit with the morning-sickness-that-seemed-to-last-all-day. Running to the bathroom, she didn't even have time to shut the door as she was violently sick. She jumped when she felt someone press a damp cloth to her head, and rub her back.

"It's alright, you're ok." Christine said soothingly.

Dynasty stayed crouched down on the floor until she was sure she was going to be ok. Then she stood up, dizzy for a moment. Christine put one arm around her, and guided her to the kitchen table.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Christine asked softly.

Dynasty nodded. "Thanks miss."

"Please, outside school, call me Christine."

"Thanks Christine". Dynasty amended.

Christine poured out a glass of water, set it on the table, and sat down next to Dynasty. Up close, she could see the dark circles under the younger girl's eyes. "How've you been?"

Dynasty fought the tears that threatened to spill. "Not great. I've been having nightmares, and I got a letter last week telling me Steve-O's out on bail. I keep thinking I see him, but it's just my imagination."

Christine nodded. Just then, Connor and Kevin came into the kitchen. "Dynasty we're going to the cinema to meet Imogen, do you fancy it?" Connor asked her.

Kevin looked hopeful. "I'm not feeling too well." Dynasty confessed.

When she saw the disappointed look on Kevin's face, she added, "You go though! Seriously, I'll be fine."

Kevin looked at her. "I don't want you alone in the flat with Steve-O out."

Christine quickly offered, "You can wait here, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled.

Dynasty looked at her. "Are you sure mi- Christine? I don't want to bother you or anything."

Christine just smiled and said "It's no bother."

So off the boys went to the cinema, leaving Christine and Dynasty alone. They sat on the couch in the living room, Dynasty asking her teacher for advice about everything from her nightmares, to her morning sickness. Having gone through the same thing, Christine was able to adequately answer her. Half an hour after the boys left, Dynasty's stomach gave a rumble. "Sorry," Dynasty apologised, her cheeks flaming. "I was so nervous before my appointment, I couldn't eat."

Christine stood up and went to a cabinet in the corner. Rummaging through a draw for a moment, she held out two menus to Dynasty.

"Chinese or Indian?" she smiled.

They decided to order a Chinese, and get it delivered to the house. When the doorbell rang, Christine got up to answer it, assuming it was their food. When she returned however, Dynasty screamed. Christine wasn't alone, and Steve-O was pressing a gun to her head.

"Hiya babe, did'ya miss me?" he spat.

Dynasty could see that Christine was trembling, and she was very pale. "Let her go Steve-O, it's me you want." she said, standing up.

He looked her up and down, his eyes concentrating on her tiny bump. "Ah, so it's true then?" he said, more to himself. "Sitting room, now. Go!"

Dynasty led the way back into the living room. Steve-O flung Christine onto the couch, and motioned for Dynasty to join her. He kept his gun focused on both of them. Dynasty felt strangely calm, adrenaline she supposed, but Christine was very shaken up. Putting one arm around her teacher, Dynasty spat, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you babe, convince you that you still love me."

"I will never love you Steve-O, you raped me!" Dynasty said, her voice rising. She stood up. "And I suggest you get out of here, right now!"

Christine stood up too, not trembling as much as she was. "Get out of my house." she said, looking at him like he was dirt under her shoe.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart." Steve-O said.

He then grabbed Christine and kissed her, Christine struggling to get out of his grasp. Dynasty was trying to pull Steve-O off her. "Let her go!" she screamed.

Surprisingly he did so, and Christine collapsed into a heap on the couch, her eyes closed, Dynasty hoped the older woman was ok. Keeping his gun pointed at Christine Steve-O turned to Dynasty and said "You're going to do exactly as I tell you, otherwise she will die, do you understand?"

Dynasty nodded, unable to speak. Christine had opened her eyes again, and was staring, horrified, at what was happening. Steve-O then started to kiss her, rubbing his hands up and down her back. She began to struggle when he moved his hands to her bump. "No." she shouted. "No, stop!"

He pushed her onto the floor. She landed on her bump, and began to moan in pain. "What've you done?" Christine shouted.

Steve-O looked shocked. Suddenly, he bolted out the back door. Christine crouched down on the floor next to Dynasty, pulled out her mobile, and rang the ambulance. Dynasty was sobbing, and wincing with the pain. Christine cradled the distressed girl in her arms, and tried to reassure her, that everything was going to be ok.

In the ambulance, Christine called Connor. As he was in the cinema, his phone was switched off. "Connor ring me as soon as you get this." She didn't want to explain over the phone.

As soon as they got to the hospital, they tried to whisk Dynasty away, but she demanded that Christine went with her. Christine held her hand as they examined her, and put her on a drip. "Have I lost the baby?" Dynasty asked quietly.

"No," the doctor replied. "No you haven't, but I want to keep you in overnight, for observation."

Dynasty was moved to a private room. "Will you stay a while?" she asked Christine.

"Of course I will, I'm here for as long as you need me." said Christine, taking Dynasty's hand.

Dynasty nodded gratefully, then after a while she said, "I can't believe he came back".

Christine agreed. "It was a very stupid move on his part; he will surely get a longer sentence at court now."

Dynasty thought for a moment. "Christine?" she asked. "Are you alright? I'm sorry for what he did to you."

"It's not your fault Dynasty; it just brought back some painful memories." Christine smiled wearily. "I'm going to get a cuppa, would you like one?"

Dynasty nodded. "Yes please."

As they sat drinking their tea, Christine said, "We will have to be interviewed by the police tomorrow, they are coming here in the morning." Seeing the frightened look on Dynasty's face, she added "Don't worry, I will be with you, it'll be alright."

Dynasty smiled and said "I don't know what I'd do without you."

**Next Chapter: Court day.**


	8. Courtrooms and Sentencing

***Taps glass* ****_Remember me? I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I went on holiday, then I went back to school it's been kinda hectic.. I hope to update more regularly.. Pretty please review? It'd make me so happy^_^ x_**

The night before the court date, Christine invited Dynasty and Kevin to stay at hers, so that they would all travel together. After a few hours tossing and turning, Dynasty got up, to get herself a glass of water. The sky was just turning pink as she sat at the kitchen table, her head in her hands. "Can't sleep?" Christine asked softly.

She had heard the tap running and gotten up to see that everything was alright. Dynasty shook her head. Her eyes were red, she had obviously been crying. "Come in to the sitting room," Christine said. "It'll be more comfortable."

They sat on the sofa and Christine waited for Dynasty to speak. "What if he gets off? If they say he's innocent?" Dynasty asked, her voice trembling.

"Dynasty you can't think like that. You mustn't let him get to you."

Dynasty nodded, worry still etched upon her face. "Come here." Christine whispered, pulling her into a hug. "It'll be alright, you'll see."

After what seemed like an eternity to Dynasty, the time had come to go to court. She wore a simple black dress, which mostly hid her tiny bump. She was to give evidence first, and Christine, Kevin, Connor and Imogen were to have their own section to sit in, to wait to be called.

Dynasty was being questioned by Mr. Quinn, Steve-O's solicitor.

"Mrs. Chalk, can you please describe what happened on the evening in question?"

Dynasty took a deep breath. "I went with Steve-O back to Kevin's flat…" On and on her story went until she got to the part where he forced her into the bedroom. It was clear she was struggling to tell that part. Christine caught her eye, and gave her an encouraging smile and a nod. Dynasty continued. "He held me down, and he raped me. Afterwards, he left, and I stayed in the flat for a while, and went home."

"My question for you Dynasty, "began Mr. Quinn. "Is why you went to the flat with him in the first place?"

"Because," Dynasty glanced at Kevin. "He threatened to kill my boyfriend."

"The boyfriend that's now your husband?"

"Yes, Kevin."

"No further questions Your Honour."

Dynasty went back to sit with Christine and the others as Steve-O took the stand. His version of events was very different from Dynasty's. He claimed that Dynasty told him she was pregnant, he ended it, and she created this story to get back at him. As he was saying this, there were tears streaming down Dynasty's face, but Christine had been thinking, and had seen a loophole in his story. She went to speak to Dynasty representative, during a break, and they both agreed. When court was back in session, the solicitor called Dynasty's doctor to the stand.

"Can you tell us when Dynasty's baby is due?"

"February 27th".

"And from that, would you be able to calculate the date the baby was conceived?"

"Yes, approximately May 27th."

"My final question for you, doctor, is how long does it take, before a woman realises she's pregnant?"

"At least three weeks".

Dynasty's solicitor started to address the court. "This proves that the baby was conceived on the date in question, so there's no possible way Mr. Malone ended it because Mrs. Chalk told him she was pregnant."

Steve-O was becoming more and more agitated as all this was being said. He jumped up and shouted "Alright, it's true, I did it." He then looked over at Dynasty and said "I'm so sorry babe."

The judge started to speak. "Mr. Malone, for the rape of Dynasty Chalk, I sentence you to five years in jail. For possession of a gun, and holding Dynasty Chalk and Christine Mulgrew hostage, I sentence you to another five years."

Dynasty was crying with relief as Kevin scooped her up into a big hug. She couldn't believe he was finally put away, that she didn't have to worry about him anymore. Dynasty turned to Christine, who had tears in her eyes, and said "Thank you, so much." Christine smiled, and hugged her.


End file.
